Kagome and Inuyasha's First Date
by Kuinuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha takes Kagome on their first date,but it doesn't go exactly as planned.InuKag fic.RR pleasefor those of you who gave me bad reviews on this fic and Kagome's surprise, you have to realize they were my first fanfics ever written,i have gotten alot b
1. Kagome's Secret Revealed

Kagome's Secret Revealed  
  
Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters mentioned in this story so don't ask.  
  
I would like to point out that this story takes place in Kagome's time.  
"Morning Inuyasha."Kagome and the others said as he walked into the kitchen."Morning."He replied.He sat down and Kagome's mother set a plate of food down in front of him."Mmmmmmmmm,this smells good Mrs.Higurashi."Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Why thank you very much Inuyasha."Mrs.Higurashi replied.Sango,Miroku,Shippo, Kirara,Inuyasha,Kagome and Kikyo all started to eat."What's wrong Inuyasha?What's with the look on your face?"Miroku asked him."Someone's been sneaking into my bed at night and sleeping with me."Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome quickly looked down at her plate."Do you have any idea who it is yet?"Shippo asked."No not yet.But I will find out."Inuyasha answered.Kagome looked at her watch."I gotta leave to go to school.I'll see you all when I get home."Kagome said as she walked out the door.  
  
On her way to school all she could think about was Inuyasha."Oh Inuyasha,if only you knew."Kagome thought outloud.Just as Kagome got to school the bell rang.The whole day Kagome was lost in her thoughts of Inuyasha.Finally the last bell rang,Kagome gathered up her stuff and headed home.When she walked in the door she didn't see anyone.  
  
"Mother,I'm home.Where is everyone?"She called,but no one answered."That's strange,no one said anything about leaving to go anywhere."She said outloud.Kagome walked into the kitchen and fixed her a snack,then she went up to her room to work on her homework.She was working on her homework when she heard someone come in the front door.  
  
"Who's there?"She asked as she walked down the steps."It's just me Kagome."Inuyasha replied.Kagome peeked around the corner so Inuyasha didn't see her in her underwear,because they said "I love Inuyasha"on them with red hearts around the words."Come on out here Kagome,I wanna talk to you."He told her."Ok she said as she forgot about the underwear and walked into the living room.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and then looked at the underwear."Ummmmmm Kagome,do those say what I think they do."Inuyasha said while still looking at her underwear."Yes Inuyasha they do,and now you know my secret."She said as she stared at his handsome face."So you're the one who has been sneaking into my bed at nights!"He exclaimed."Yes.I'm guilty as charged Inuyasha."Kagome replied.She stared at the floor with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome,don't cry.Please don't cry."Inuyasha said."I'm sorry,it's just I've been hiding it because I was afraid,I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me as I feel about you."Kagome explained to him."Oh Kagome."Inuyasha said as he walked over and hugged her."I've always loved you,ever since I first met you."Kagome told Inuyasha as she stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down to kiss Kagome,but just as he did Miroku walked in the door.Kagome hurried and ran upstairs so Miroku wouldn't see her in her underwear."So,have you found out who's been sneaking into your bed at night Inuyasha?"Miroku asked him."No,not yet."Inuyasha replied. 


	2. Inuyasha Plans The Date

Inuyasha Plans The Date  
  
This chapter should be funny,especially to see Kagome's mother explaning to Inuyasha what to do on a date.Have fun reading it.  
  
Kagome walked into the living room and sat down on the couch."Hello Miroku,where've you been?"Kagome asked him."Oh I've been out shopping for some new clothes more sutable for this time."Miroku replied.Just then Mrs.Higurashi,Shippo,Sango,Kirara,Kikyo,Souta and Grampa all walked in the front door carrying boxes and bags of clothes and food.  
  
"Welcome home everyone."Kagome said."Hey sis,we got some stuff for you too in these bags."Souta told her."Mom,you didn't have to get me anything!"Kagome exclaimed."Well I did,so what you gonna do about it."Mrs. Higurashi replied."Ummmm,Mrs.Higurashi,I'd like to talk to you later if that's ok with you."Inuyasha said."Ohhhhhhhhhh,I think Inuyasha's having girl troubles!"Miroku exclaimed."Shut up Miroku."Inuyasha said as he hit Miroku over the head with the Tetseiga.  
  
"Hey that hurt."Miroku cried."Mmmmmmmmmm,the food smells great mother!"Kagome exclaimed."Yeah it does."Grampa said.About an hour later Inuyasha and Mrs.Higurash went outside to talk."Ok Inuyasha,what is it you'd like to talk to me about?"Mrs.Higurashi asked him."I would like to ask you for your permission to take Kagome out on a date,and for your help planning it."Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Ohhhhh,I see!"Said Mrs.Higurashi.Inuyasha looked down at the porch and started to blush."Well you have my permission,and I have no problem helping you plan the date."Mrs.Higurashi told him."Thank you very much Mrs.Higurashi."Inuyasha replied.They both went inside and sat down to dinner.  
  
The next day while everyone else was gone,Inuyasha and Mrs.Higurashi planned the date."Ok,first thing you want to do is take Kagome somewhere nice for a romantic dinner."Mrs.Higurashi explained."The next thing you wanna do is buy her something nice like a necklace or a ring that shows you care for her."Mrs.Higurashi told him."Ok,I got that much down."Inuyasha replied."And you want to make sure you say nice things to her like "I love you"or"Your beautiful".Stuff like that."Mrs.Higurashi said to Inuyasha.  
  
"And last but not least,you should buy her some flowers.Roses are her favorite,especially white roses."Mrs.Higurashi explained to Inuyasha."Ok,so that's all I have to do,I thought it would be more complicated."Inuyasha replied."Thank you Mrs.Higurashi,thank you so much."Inuyasha said happily.Inuyasha went inside and called the resturant Mrs.Higurashi suggested and made reservations.Then he called a flower shop and ordered 2 dozen white roses. Finally the last thing he did was go to a jewlers and buy Kagome the most beautiful ring he could buy."Now all I need to do is ask her out."He thought outloud.  
  
"Kagome,I need to ask you something."Inuyasha said as he knocked on her bedroom door."Come on in Inuyasha,I'm just working on my homework."Kagome replied.Inuyasha opened her bedroom door and walked in."Ummmmmmmmmmm,Kagome would you go out with me on a date!"Inuyasha blurted out."Oh my god,I never thought you'd ask me Inuyasha.Yes I will,I'd love to."Kagome replied.Inuyasha sat down on her bed and hugged her as he kissed her passionately."I love you so much Kagome,I love you more than anything in the world."Inuyasha whispered in her ear."I love you too."Kagome whispered as he held her close.Kagome closed her textbook,turned out the lights and they went to bed. 


	3. Getting Ready For The Date

Getting Ready For The Date  
  
This chapter will be kinda short because I don't want the third chapter to be about the date.Please tell me what you think about my stories.Thank you very much:Kuinuyasha  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha."Kagome said as she watched him wake up."Good morning my love."Inuyasha replied.Just then Miroku walked into Kagome's room because he was supposed to wake her up.When he saw Kagome and Inuyasha kissing his jaw dropped clear to the floor."Kagome,I thought you was gonna be my girl."Miroku said sadly.Inuyasha and Kagome stopped kissing and looked at Miroku."Miroku,I never said I was gonna be your girl."Kagome replied."But I love you Kagome."Miroku said to her.  
  
"Shut up Miroku before I whip your ass."Inuyasha said as he hit Miroku with the Tetseiga."Hey that hurt."Miroku screamed."Miroku,your gonna have to leave cause me and Inuyasha gotta get ready for a date."Kagome told Miroku."WHAT,YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU TWO WERE GONNA GO OUT ON A DATE!"Miroku screamed at Kagome."Don't scream at Kagome,I don't appreciate it."Inuyasha explained to Miroku."Now please leave Miroku."Inuyasha said as nicely as he could."Fine,I'll leave if you want me to."Miroku said as he slammed Kagome's bedroom door shut.  
  
"'What was that all about?"Inuyasha asked Kagome."I have no idea babe."Kagome answered."Anyway,shouldn't we be getting ready?"Kagome asked Inuyasha.So Inuyasha went into his room to get ready for there date while Kagome got ready in her room.Kagome put on a beautiful,crimson colored spagetti strapped dress with a low neckline.Inuyasha put on a pair of black dress slacks and a navy blue dress shirt."Oh I'm so happy,I just can't wait to go on this date."Kagome happily thought outloud.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad Kagome said yes,I want to make her so happy."Inuyasha said to himself.Finally they had both finished getting ready and walked downstairs so Mrs.Higurashi could take a picture of them together."Why you two look great together,come on smile for the picture."Mrs.Higurashi said happily.They both smiled as Mrs.Higurashi took the picture."Well we gotta get going mom,I love you."Kagome said as they walked out the door and left. 


	4. The Date Ruined By Miroku

The Date Ruined By Miroku  
  
I hope you all like this chapter,it includes alot of Miroku bashing.Please send me your reviews.Oh,i would also like to point out,that Kikyo is only mentioned twice in this story she has no major role in it.This is to answer part of one of my reviews,cause I myself don't like Kikyo either.Also if anyone out there has any suggestions for stories,or to help me out,please let me know.I will appreciate any suggestions from anyone who wants to help.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the resturant and sat at their table.They both ordered what they wanted and then they talked."Kagome,I have something to give you."Inuyasha said as he pulled something out of his pants pocket.He handed her a small jewelry box like for a ring or a necklace.Kagome opened it and gasped in amazement."It's beautiful Inuyasha."Kagome said as she put the necklace on."It might be beautiful,but it's not as beautiful as you are my love."Inuyasha replied.  
  
The waiter brought them their food and they both ate."Let's make a toast Kagome."Inuyasha said as he raised his wine glass."To us."He said as he tapped his glass to Kagome's."Yes,to us."Kagome answered.Inuyasha handed Kagome the 2 dozen of roses and kissed her."How did you know white roses were my favorite?"Kagome asked."I had a little help from someone."Inuyasha replied.  
  
Just then,Miroku walked into the resturant with Sango,Shippo and Kirara hot on his heels trying to keep him from making a scene.He walked up to their table while they were kissing passionately."So,you two having fun?"Miroku asked pissed off."Oh great."Kagome said under her breath."What do you want Miroku?"Inuyasha asked."I want Kagome to be my girl,I wanna be the one to make love to her,and to take care of her........"Miroku trailed off.  
  
"Come on Miroku,let's leave."Sango said as she grabbed his arm."NO,I'm staying unless Kagome leaves with me."Miroku answered."I'm not leaving with you Miroku.I love Inuyasha and no one else."Kagome answered."Excuse me sir,I'm gonna have to ask you to leave before we have a problem."The manager said to Miroku when he saw what was going on."NO,I won't leave until I get what I want dammit!"Miroku answered.  
  
"Miroku please leave,you're ruining our date."Kagome said to him quietly."Make me."Miroku yelled.Kagome walked over to one wall of the resturant and pulled a wooden sword off the wall,while Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetseiga.Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back.Then they both started to hit Miroku over the head with their weapons."That's what you get for ruining our date!"Kagome said when they had finished hitting him over the head.Miroku smiled as he grabbed Sango's ass."LEACHER!"Sango screamed as she slapped him across the face."He never learns does he?"Shippo asked Kagome.  
  
"No he doesn't."Kagome replied."Come on,let's leave Kagome."Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome her jacket.Inuyasha paid for their dinner and then they both left the resturant.On the way home Kagome started to cry."Kagome,what's the matter?"Inuyasha asked."I'm upset because we didn't get to finish our date.I've been looking forward to this day ever since I first tweaked your cute little doggy ears,and now it's ruined."She cried."Let's just get home,I wanna get a shower.Maybe you can get one with me."Kagome said as she winked at Inuyasha. 


	5. Miroku's Goodbye

Miroku's Goodbye  
  
This will be the last chapter for this story but don't worry,I'll start working on a continuation story for all my fans out there.I would also like to thank you all for your great reviews.I really appreciate how nice you've all been to someone who's new at this like me,because this is my first fanfic I've actually finished and posted.So I'd like to thank you all very much.  
  
They arrived back at Kagome's house and went inside."We're home mother."Kagome called when they walked in the door,but there wasn't an answer."Hey Inuyasha,let's go for a walk in the park."Kagome suggested."Yes,lets."Inuyasha replied.They arrived at the park and noticed it was empty.Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha.All of a sudden Inuyasha heard Kagome scream."KAGOME,where are you?"Inuyasha called when he didn't see her."Well well,if it isn't Inuyasha the half-demon."A voice said."Koga you son of a bitch.Where's Kagome?"Inuyasha said pissed off.  
  
"She's right here with me where she belongs."Koga replied."Over my dead body Koga!"Inuyasha exclaimed as he unsheathed the Tetseiga."Inuyasha,you shall die!"Koga screamed as he attacked Inuyasha.Inuyasha blocked Koga's attack with the Tetseiga."Iron reverse,soul stealer."Inuyasha attacked and hit Koga.Koga attacked back and sliced Inuyasha's shoulder open."Damn you demon,die!"Inuyasha screamed as he attacked one last time finally before Koga gave up.Koga ran off and Kagome rushed to Inuyasha."Inuyasha,are you ok my love."Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes babe,I'm fine."Inuyasha replied."Let's go home Inuyasha,I need to take care of your wound."Kagome said.Inuyasha and Kagome arrived home,and noticed that Miroku's luggage was in the front room."Hey Miroku,where are you going?"Kagome asked."I'm leaving for good."Miroku replied.Miroku brought the rest of his luggage out."Well,I'm off.Good-bye everyone,I'll miss you all."Miroku said as he walked out the door."I can't believe he's really leaving."Shippo said."Good riddance."Inuyasha said."At least he won't be able to bother us women any more."Sango said kinda sadly."I think I'll miss the way he acted."Kagome said.Then they all went about their own buisness.Then after everyone went to bed Kikyo left to follow Miroku. 


End file.
